Application:Damian Alleburton
Character Application > PRISONER, FACE THE WALL. It's time to apply! We hope you've read the rules and guidelines, that's very important and we will be checking if you have. Please fill out all of the required sections below. OOC Info *'What is your timezone?' MDT *'Activity Level?' (from 1-10, 1 being the least active and 10 being the most) 3-7 (varies) *'Any comments/questions?' *'Is this your first character?' No IC Info *'Character Name': (first name, last name. Middle name is optional) Damian Alleburton *'Model': (NAME AND/OR PICTURE. Please make sure you've read this page before making a choice) Boyd Holbrook *'Age:' (must be between 15-25) 24 *'Birth date (optional):' (there is no set year. Just a month and a day accepted) September 28th *'Crime:' (look here for a list of crimes) Framed for : Assault, Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Defied Authority, Forgery, Possession of Firearms, Protest/Resisting Arrest, Sexual Relationship with a Minor, Vandalism *'Assembly:' (First, Second, or Third? Look here for more information) First or Third (Preferably First) Biography Tell us about your character. Make sure it's at least a paragraph long. Who are they? Who are their parents? How was their childhood? Why did they commit the crime? etc. Damian Alleburton was raised aboard the ship Advivo, due to the One Child Policy he has no siblings. His father William, and his mother Edith were in humanely strict, and he was a well behaved boy because of them. Damien as a younger boy resented them for their harsh treatment. He came to be respected by his elders due to his supposed maturity. He was well known in school for his intellect, which he chose to wield, when pursing a career as an Officer in Charge. He had all the potential for greatness but squandered with a faltering weakness, his heart. Mirija Eberstark was a young girl who had it all figured out, she grew up with Damien but they were never close until a few months before he made his bid for an Advivo title. She toyed with Damian to no end, when she got upset with him for declaring the should take some time apart, she ruined his life. All of Damian's charges; Assault, Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Defied Authority, Forgery, Possession of Firearms, Protest/Resisting Arrest, Sexual Relationship with a Minor, Vandalism, are false claims or were perpetuated by falsified evidence. Personality Tell us what your character is like. Make sure it's at least a paragraph long. Damian is very charming, he is diplomatic in the sense that he will do or say anything, in the proper tone to get what he wants. He is fairly good and seeing every situation for what it is, until his heart comes into play. He is a sucker for love, and can fall at the bat of a perfect pair of eyelashes. Damian doesn't chase tail he has a type and sticks to it, but anyone can worm their way in if they do it the right way. *'3 Negative Adjectives (optional):' (look here for examples) Compulsive, Jealous, Vulgar *'3 Positive Adjectives (optional):' (look here for example) Amicable, Straightforward, Warmhearted (your signature here) Belle Linda 18:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Category:Application Category:Accepted